Blog użytkownika:Dyrektor Internetu/Rozdział IV
Wieczorem, dzień po ucieczce Victora Grava zebrała się komisja Rządu Czarodziei, która miała na celu wyjaśnienie okoliczności tej spektakularnej ucieczki. -Ale jak to możliwe że uciekł z tego więzienia? - Pytał się premier Pierre Molet – przecież to jest najlepiej strzeżone więzienie w kraju i najlepiej strzeżony więzień z kraju, a jednak uciekł. A co mówił komendant więzienia? -Nic nie zauważyli, żadnych śladów, jak by po prostu znikł. - Powiedział Minister Bezpieczeństwa Paul Revelier – Nasi inspektorzy nic nie znaleźli. -A macie jakiś podejrzanych? - Pytał premier – Czy ktoś mu pomagał? -Nic, przesłuchiwaliśmy strażników, nawet podaliśmy im eliksir prawdy ale nikt nic nie wie. Gdy pytaliśmy więźniów z pobliskich cel o tą ucieczkę to tylko się z nas śmiali i mówią że nie długo, jak Grave dojdzie do władzy to ich wypuści. -Po moim trupie – krzykną premier – Nie tyle z nim walczyliśmy, przez 10 lat, żeby go zdjąć z urzędu aby teraz bez problemu znowu nim był. Musimy go złapać panowie. -Tak tak – powiedział ożywionym głosem Minister Wojny, Laurent Fabius – Nie możemy na to pozwolić żeby był na wolności, może dokonać wielkich szkód. To był pamiętny pojedynek kiedy go pokonałem w 1902 roku. Nie możemy doprowadzić do tego aby złamał demokracje na rzecz jego terroru i czysto krwistych idei. Trzeba zatrzymać wszystkich jego dawnych zwolenników i przesłuchać. Musiał ktoś mu pomagać. -Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Molet – nie chce wprowadzać terroru tak jak on, nie chce zrobić z Francji państwa policyjnego. Ale chyba nie będziemy mieli wyjścia. Jednak proszę was – rzekł do Fabiusa i Reveliera – przesłuchujcie tylko osoby, które go dawniej bardzo żarliwie popierali, aby nie straszyć wszystkich czarodziei w kraju. -Dobrze – odpowiedział Revelier – już zatrzymaliśmy Smoletta, ale on nic nie wie. Cały czas milczy i mówi że jego zatrzymanie jest bezprawne. No a niestety nie możemy mu podać Veritaserum. Będziemy go przesłuchiwać jeszcze przez 2 dni jeżeli nic nie powie będziemy musieli go wypuścić. -Chętnie przesłuchał bym Malfoya i Leclaira oni bo bardzo popierali – powiedział Fabius -Ale nie będziesz mógł ich przesłuchać – Powiedział mężczyzna, który właśnie wszedł do sali -A to niby czemu panie Leonie Brissot? -Ponieważ Leclair ma immunitet poselski a Malfoy należy do rodziny królewskiej. -To może Ciebie przesłuchamy Brissot? - zapytał z gniewem Minister Wojny – Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam twój ojciec bardzo popierał Grava – kontynuował Fabius, już podnosząc głos -Cisza – powiedział Molet – Leon nie jest swoim ojcem, a jestem przekonany że Brissot jest wierny rządowi. Wszyscy zamilkli. Następnie odezwał się Revelier -Tak nie będziemy mogli ich przesłuchać, ale są też inni. Żyje dwóch braci Edmunda Rocarda i mogę przysiąść że ideologie o czystej krwi nie są im obce. Przesłuchamy jeszcze matkę Nicoli Cochet, raczej nie jest w to wmieszana bo jest już w bardzo podeszłym wieku ale może coś wiedzieć i jej syna Alberta Delacroix. -Dobrze, zgadzam się na to – ale już nikogo więcej, Ci ludzie też mają duże wpływy nie chcę aby przez te przesłuchania obrócili się przeciwko nam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach